Revelations
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Noel and Tsubaki spend some quality time together on a rare day that Tsubaki returns to the room early. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, puffly clouds! SevilResoleon here with another Blazblue Fanfiction.

I love making fluff but I honestly don't know if I execute it good, or not.

I was literally crying as I made this not because I was sad but because I was melting of fluff.

I also wanted to make a Fanfiction between these two just to try it out. Of course, it isn't Yuri but I hope the fluff will compensate for the lack of it.

That and I cannot write Yuri anyway. Enjoy it, all the same.

* * *

**Noel X Tsubaki Story: Revelations**

In the late stages of sunset, inside the dorm room of Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto, Noel is sitting upright on her bed by the windowsill, writing out stories. The sound of the door opening slowly caused Noel to quickly withdraw her journal into her drawer. She stares at the door to see that Tsubaki had just entered the room.

Noel smiled upon seeing Tsubaki, her best friend's face. "Hi, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled at Noel and threw herself onto her respective bed, facedown. "Greetings, Noel." Tsubaki's voice said muffled.

Noel right away notices that something wasn't right with Tsubaki. "Um, you don't usually come back to the room this early. Also, you don't seem like yourself. Is something the matter?"

Tsbuaki flipped herself on the bed so that she could speak clearly. "I'm just...tired of it..."

Noel tilted her head to one side as she turned her body to face Tsubaki's. "Um...what exactly are you tired about?"

Tsubaki tilted her head just slightly toward Noel. "I'm tired of always being the high statured one. I always must be so uptight around the members of the Student Council. Sometimes, I don't want to be that way."

Noel was a bit surprised at what Tsubaki was telling her. She took a moment to take this new revelation in. "Really? I was thinking that it was really who you are, Tsubaki. Besides, I don't think there's anything wrong with how you act around me or Makoto."

Tsubaki gives a faint smile. "Thank you, Noel. I appreciate it. But still, I really wish that I could lighten up a bit. It gets a bit overbearing to know that everyone is depending on you to be there."

Noel's shoulders shrugged. "It's what makes you a much respected person, Tsubaki. I have the utmost respect for you as any other person who admires you would have."

Tsubaki sighed. "Oh, Noel...you always find a way to make me feel better..."

Noel remembered that Tsubaki wasn't supposed to be here this early. "Uh, is there any reason why you're here early? Not that I'm complaining but..."

Tsubaki weakly sat up. "I suppose I owe you an explanation for that. First of all, I really don't feel well so I asked someone else to take my place." Tsubaki had a second thing to say but she decided to just leave it at one for now.

In that instant hearing about Tsubaki being ill, Noel immediately rushed herself to sit next to Tsubaki's face. She puts her hand to Tsubaki's forehead. Noel felt an intense heat upon touching her forehead. "Oh my goodness, Tsubaki! That's some fever! How long did you have this?"

Tsubaki gulps once. "The last three days..."

Noel felt a bit shocked about it. "Why didn't you tell anybody until now? I mean wow...that's pretty impressive that you could tolerate it for that long but what were you thinking, Tsubaki?" Noel didn't realize how harsh she was being to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's eyelids lowered and her frown became more evident. "I'm sorry...it's nothing really...I'll be fine..."

Noel didn't know what was making her like this but she was becoming something like an older sister, or even motherly toward Tsbuaki. "You're not fine, Tsubaki! You're going to rest right now!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Tsubaki is in her pajamas, tucked deep in bed. She was taking moderately deep breaths as she stared at Noel who's sitting at her bedside reading a manga. Tsbuaki felt helpless and weak. If anyone saw her like this, she could die of embarrassment. Thankfully, it would only be Noel and Makoto. Jin wasn't here to console her, though it would be an even bigger plus than it would be.

While still thinking to herself, Tsbuaki didn't notice that Noel placed her hand on her forehead once again. Tsubaki saw Noel give a sigh of relief. "Wow...that fever went down. Thank goodness! Tsubaki, you really scared me there. I'm sorry but...you really did."

Tsubaki softly chuckled. "I'm not going to die, Noel. Also, I'm pretty impressed with you."

Noel's cheeks reddened. Tsubaki didn't say anything like this to her. "What have I done, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki sat up on her bed before explaining herself. "Noel, in all the time we've spent as roommates, you are such a klutz. You're usually much disorganized and socially awkward. I genuinely worry about you, you know."

Noel looks down at the floor. It is true. Noel wasn't the best at being or staying organized.

Tsubaki continued on. "However, I knew you were a very selfless person that would help her friends when in need. It caught me off guard a bit because you've shown an inner fortitude that seems to show when you're worried for your friends. I didn't expect it to really show this much."

Noel's head lifted as her cheeks reddened again. "Thanks, Tsubaki. But as a friend who loves you, I have to take care of you, not that I would have a problem with it, but still! Besides, I'm sure that Makoto would do the same."

Tsubaki giggled. "Why are you always so easily flustered, Noel? You should take the compliments as it is."

Noel fidgets with her fingers as she talked. "Well...I've never been complimented this way before. I'm usually the one who hangs in the background. I...envied a few things you had, Tsubaki. I wished that I could be as brave, beautiful, and looked up to as you are, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki giggled again. "Trust me when I say, you don't want to be looked up to the way that I am."

Tsubaki and Noel laughed for a few moments.

Noel wipes a single tear from her face from all the laughing. "Seriously though, you really have qualities that set you apart from other girls."

Tsubaki sighed again. "You know, Noel, there are few things I wished I could have from you too, Noel."

Noel's head tilted to one side. "What's that, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki's left hand holds Noel cheek. "I sometimes wished that I could be a normal girl like you are and not be so looked up to. Let me tell you right now, you're better than a lot of girls that I've met. A lot of them are really pretty but very nasty, also. Some of them think that looks are everything! You're naturally beautiful, Noel and you don't seem to care about looks at all, much like how you ignored Makoto's features and accepted her for who she is. Remember that time when Makoto was being picked on?"

Noel nodded. "I do remember. I seriously don't know why those girls were picking on her. They didn't have to do that."

Tsubaki's hand continued to feel Noel's cheek. "The one thing you have that I will never have is your heart."

Noel was a bit confused. Slowly, one of Noel's hands came up to place itself on Tsubaki's hand that was gently holding her face. "My heart? What are you talking about?"

Tsubaki looked deeply into Noel's emerald eyes. "Besides your lack of organization skills, your clumsiness, and your horrendous culinary skill, there's almost nothing about you to dislike. I don't know why Jin doesn't like you but it's very hard for somebody to dislike you. You don't seem to harbor hatred for anybody, which is something that is extraordinarily rare. I cannot tell you how many people I distain. You just somehow brush them off and move on with your life. How do you do that, Noel?"

Noel's emerald eyes focused on their two hands that were together. She takes about ten seconds to think of her answer. "I just sort of think about...you two. I always remember that I always have you and Makoto to fall back to. I sort of know that there's no reason for me to think of them because I'm always thinking of you."

Tsubaki became half surprised but half of her wasn't surprised. She knew that she would never be able to emulate that about Noel. It was a quality about her that would be Noel's and Noel's alone. Tsubaki sighed once last time before releasing her grip on Noel's cheek.

Tsubaki stared at the empty space in front of her for a quite a while. Her lips curled into an avid smile. She felt the happiest that she felt in such a long time. Tsubaki didn't question it; she just went with it. Her face looks once again at Noel and she held her arms out.

Noel smiled avidly at Tsubaki. She knew what Tsubaki wanted. Tsubaki wanted a hug. Noel gets up from her chair to gently embrace Tsubaki. Both girls felt some sort of magic from this moment. They felt each other's hearts pounding to this moment in synchronization as they held each other in their arms. They were best friends, no doubt about it but if they were something like cousins, or even sisters, their bond would be enviable and unrivaled because their love as friends knew no bounds and was comparable to even the closest of siblings.

* * *

I swear that I could expand on this a bit more but I'm not going to force myself.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Revelations: End**


End file.
